Gone
by sylphie3000
Summary: After their...night together, Hawke and Fenris still have feelings left unsaid, which causes Action, fluff, and


Fenris followed Hawke through the Wounded Coast. Three days since their…night together, the memories of it were still fresh in both their minds. Out of the corner of his eye, Fenris often saw Hawke throwing longing glances his way, and he returned the gesture, but only when he was sure she wasn't looking. They stood far apart from each other and their speech was brief and awkward, to the point where Varric and Isabela had to go stand elsewhere before they broke out laughing.

"Everybody spread out-Varric and Izzy, over there," Hawke pointed to a place well protected by large-ish rocks, "Iz, keep people off Varric's ass. Fenris, over there," she turned and pointed to a small cave entrance. "Hide until my signal. I'll be over here." She walked over to a palm tree and nimbly climbed up until she was hidden in the leaves. Isabela and Varric hid amongst the rocks, and Fenris went and hid in the shadows of the cave, blending in as his hair got out of the light. He crouched and waited for Hawke's signal.

About twenty minutes passed, and bandits crossed the hill, laughing and shoving one another. Suddenly, an arrow shot out of a palm tree. Fenris grinned. The signal. The buzz of lyrium stole over his skin as he charged into the fray. Hawke put her bow away to join him with her twin daggers. Isabela guarded Varric fiercely, flipping and spinning, her large bosom hitting men in the face more than once.

Fenris and Hawke fought side by side, becoming free with each other once more. They whirled and twisted together, working perfectly with one another, matching each other move for move. The fight dragged on timelessly, bandit reinforcements arriving continuously, and Hawke, Fenris, Isabela and Varric fending them off as fast as they arrived.

Then, the tide of battle changed. A group of bandits broke off of the group surrounding Fenris and Hawke-apparently Varric now posed a threat-and charged Isabela. As Izzy became surrounded, Hawke yelled at Fenris "Go! I can handle myself for a second or two. Just hurry." And even though he was loathe to leave her, he couldn't think of any better option, so go to help Isabela he did.

It created the exact distraction the bandits needed. With Hawke undefended, even for a second, it provided an assassin the opportunity he needed to slip a blade between her ribs. Hawke fell with a cry just as Fenris turned around. The world went black and red as he flew into a rage and killed every bandit on the way to Hawke, who was bleeding out on the sand.

He knelt by her, Izzy and Varric finishing off the rest of the thieves, rage and fury chiseled on their faces. Fenris noticed none of this. The only thing he saw was the woman now laying in his hands her precious lifeblood spilling out onto his armor and the sand beneath them. The woman he loved.

Fenris fumbled for a potion, something, anything, to help her heal. There was nothing, seeing as they usually depended on Anders for this sort of thing, but the mage had "to do something" and was to busy to come. So of course they were out of potions. He had nothing. She was going to die and it was his fault. But he had to try. He put pressure on the wound and slowed the bleeding. He shouted her name, over and over, until she responded.

Her eyelids fluttered open with great effort. Her eyes wandered for a second, then they focused on Fenris. "F-Fenris?" she whispered.

He looked into her eyes, emotion spilling across his face. "Hawke, stay with me, stay here, please-"

Hawke cut him off. "Fenris, please stay. I don't want…to go…alone." Her breathing became labored and she coughed a little, bringing up blood. She struggled to keep her eyes open and on Fenris, but by sheer force of will she did.

Fenris was startled. She was asking him to stay. What happened three nights previous came upin his mind, but Fenris pushed it aside. He would not leave her now. "of course, Hawke. I am yours."

The battle was over now, and Varric and Isabela didn't try to come near. They could hear what was going on, and left Fenris alone with Hawke for the last time.

Hawke smiled at Fenris' words. "I'm glad…to have…known you…and…loved you…Fenris," Fear lit her gaze. "Fenris…I love you. I just…hope…you know…that." Her breath started hitching in her throat, and she gave a little hiccupping cough, bringing up yet more blood.

Tears now fell from Fenris' eyes. "I am yours, Marian. I always have been. For leaving that night…please forgive me," he pleaded, his voice becoming cracked and strained by the sheer power of his emotion.

"I…never…blamed you. I…love…you," and her eyes closed for the last time.

Fenris looked at her body for a second, dumbstruck. He shouted her name until she grew cold, then hugged her body to him and howled his grief to the world.


End file.
